When You Get to Fussin'
by jaybullette7
Summary: Santana screws up and trys to make it up to Rachel. Pezberry, Quitt.


When You Get to Fussin'

"Rachel…Come on! I'm sorry! Babe, please open the door. I didn't mean to laugh!" Santana pleaded to the door of her seething girlfriend's room.

"Go away Santana! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Rachel shouted back at her closed door.

Taking a deep breath, Santana rested her head on the door. "Tiny…please. I'm sorry."

Not hearing an answer, Santana sighed. "Fine, I'll go. I love you Rachel."

She turned on her heel and walked down the stairs of the Berry residence and into her car. She sat in her car processing what just happened before for sighing once more and driving towards Quinn's house. She was going to need help groveling.

* * *

"You're such an idiot..." Quinn exclaimed "…I can't believe you laughed at her!"

"I didn't mean to! It wasn't even a laugh; it was more of a giggle, and a smile. She just looked so friggin' cute, Q! I don't even remember why she was yelling at me. She was all flushed…" Santana trailed off, a dazed look on her face.

"Hey! Stop it! Whatever you're thinking about, stop!" Quinn shouted as she chucked a pillow from her bed at the dazed Latina sitting at her desk.

Santana caught the pillow as it bounced of her face and shot a glare at her best friend. "What the fuck, Q? Don't get mad at me cuz you fucked up with Britts and now she's not putting out!" Santana challenged.

"Oh shut up! You're on the same boat as I was! Keyword was! Britts has forgiven me and now we're back to being a happy couple" Quinn replied, smiling at the thought of her blonde girlfriend.

"Whatever. I need to get back in my Hobbit's good graces. So your gunna help me!" Santana said, a smile threatening to take over at the happy expression on her best friend's face.

"How am I gunna help you?" Quinn asked, curious to see what her best friend had planned. She could practically see the wheels turning in her best friends head.

* * *

The next morning found Rachel stood at her locker. She entered her combination and opened the door, to be greeted with a teddy bear and a rose.

Rachel couldn't stop the blush creeping into her cheeks. She grabbed the card attached to the fluffy, brow teddy bear.

_I'm sorry for laughing at you yesterday, baby. I promise to make it up to you. –S_

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's attempts to get into her good graces. She was still a little peeved for her girlfriend laughing at her. But she loves Santana so she decided to give her a chance to redeem herself. Grabbing her books, Rachel turned and was startled by the wide grin on Brittany's face.

"Hey Rach! S, told me to give you this! And to tell you that she's really sorry!" Brittany said as she thrust a red rose in her hands and took off down the hall to Quinn's locker.

Rachel looked at the rose in her hand and red the card attached.

_I love you, Rachel. _

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's attempts. She turned on her heel and headed towards her class.

By the time Rachel made it to glee that afternoon, she had received an armful of roses delivered to her by various glee members with sweet messages.

Rachel was waiting patiently for her girlfriend so she could thank her for her sweet gestures. She hadn't seen her all day and she was desperately missing the comfort and companionship only Santana could provide her. She was disappointed however when Quinn and Brittany walked in holding hands. Santana usually walked in with them.

Brittany noticed the look of disappointment on Rachel's face and skipped to her side, dragging Quinn with her. "Don't worry Rae! S has something super special planned and she'll be a little late." Brittany hurriedly reassured.

Quinn grinned at her girlfriend's words and offered Rachel a small smile and turned her attention the front where Mr. Shue had begun discussing songs for Regionals.

Ten minutes after glee began, Santana strutted in and towards the center of the room. She turned towards Mr. Shue and said simply, "Shuester, I wanna sing a song." She gestured toward the band and moved a stool to sit in front of Rachel. She locked eyes with her girlfriend and waited for her to start singing.

_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad _

Santana stood up from her stool and made her way over to Rachel. "Tiny, I didn't mean to laugh at you when you were yelling at me yesterday. You just looked so cute, all flustered and worked up, I couldn't help. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't care. I love you Rachel and I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" Santana said honestly, staring her girlfriend in her eyes, trying to convey all her sincerity.

Rachel leaned up and placed her hands on either side of Santana's face. "Of course I forgive you 'Tana! I love you so much." Rachel said as she placed a light kiss to Santana's lips.

Santana's face broke into a grin at Rachel's statement. "Come on, I'm taking you home!" Santana said, voice dropping, as she whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel didn't even fight the shiver that ran threw her body as she followed her girlfriend to her car.

"She didn't even say thank you! What an ass! I hope she runs out of gas and gets stuck…" Quinn grumbled as her best friend left the room.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend's pout and kissed her softly, before interlocking their fingers and pulling her out of the room with the rest of the exiting glee members.


End file.
